


I Wrote a Little Song For You

by Corvu_ss



Series: Was Such A Bad Idea 'Cause Now Everything's Wrong (song fics) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Dean Winchester Bashing, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lucifer is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not my song, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Singer Castiel (Supernatural), Song Lyrics, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, gabriel is a good bro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvu_ss/pseuds/Corvu_ss
Summary: Castiel debuts a new song during a concert he knows his ex is attending at the insistence of his older brothers. He doesn't regret it.
Relationships: Background Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Michael/Adam Milligan, past Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Was Such A Bad Idea 'Cause Now Everything's Wrong (song fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	I Wrote a Little Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was something I wrote in a day to try to get out of a writing slump and it helped. To be fair, as mush as this may seem a bit anti destiel, it's not really like that, I really love the ship, but the idea got stuck in my head with this song, especially with how canon has been going. Also, the song is obviously not mine, but I did tweak the lyrics a bit, it's originally do re mi by blackbear

The concert hall was empty except for the techs setting up the equipment for the show later that night. Despite not needing to be in for a few more hours, Castiel was already in the building. Castiel was backstage, looking down at his phone at the text he just got from his brother, Gabriel. 

_‘just confirmed with samsquatch, the whole group is here, and i do mean everyone’_

Castiel sighed, putting his phone down, as he looked in the mirror of his dressing room. He had been ready to go back on the plan simply because there was no guarantee that the intended party would even be in attendance. He should have known that Gabriel would do everything in his power to make sure Castiel went through with the plan. 

_‘when should i do it?’_

_‘hmm i say after 2-3 songs?’_

_‘okay.’_

Castiel spent the rest of the day trying to hype himself up for what he was going to do later. Hopefully, he wouldn’t even be able to see their faces because of the crowds. It would be too soon if he had to see his ex’s face anytime soon.

* * *

The concert had stated half an hour ago, and Castiel was prepping to go onstage while the opening artists performed. He was finishing up when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

“Cassie, baby! You ready for the debut?”

“As much as I can be, Gabriel.”

“Good! Luci called, said you better go through with it or he’d go through with his plan to make Dean’s life hell.”

Castiel sighed, “I’ll text him. How’s it looking out there?”

“Awesome. I followed up with Samshine, looks like they didn’t tell Deano exactly who was performing.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yep! I already got an extra cameraman to find the old squad to record their reactions!”

Castiel smiled and shook his head at his brother, “Of course you did. I’ll need a copy of that, by the way.”

* * *

He was three songs in, and had yet to spot the group of ex-friends, which he took as a blessing because there was no way he would be able to go through with the next part if he had seen them.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?!” The crowd erupted in cheers, “I hope everyone’s had a great time so far,” more cheers, “and I’m sure you’ve all heard of my new album coming up,” cheers, “and I thought I would do something nice for you guys, so the next song is from the new album. This goes out to all the people who’ve had shitty exes they wish they’d never met!” The crowd almost drowned out the music that started playing at Castiel’s exclamation.

_Do, re, mi, fa, so_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

_Do, re, mi, fa, so_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The vocals started and Castiel took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to do, knowing that Dean, the one he wrote the song about, was in the crowd.

_Yeah, if I could go back to the day we met_

_I probably would just stay in bed_

_You run your mouth all over town_

The first lines of lyrics came out and all the nerves and reservations he had evaporated as he remembered exactly why he was doing it. One can say that Dean Winchester could be a petty bastard when he really wanted to be.

_And this one goes out to the sound_

_Of breaking glass on my Range Rover_

_Pay me back or bitch, it's over_

Castiel had to admit that the whole incident shouldn’t have come as a surprise since Dean coveted his own car, so for him messing up his car was payback of the highest order.

_All the presents I would send_

_Fuck my friends behind my shoulder_

_Next time Imma stay asleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep, oh_

That was the breaking point really, at least when he found out. Dean had slept with Anna, his sister, Anael, Jo, Benny, and Crowley. And he only found out until Crowley let it slip.

_And you got me thinking lately_

_Bitch, you crazy_

_And nothing's ever good enough_

It took a while, but eventually Castiel understood that it wasn’t on him, but Dean. 

_I wrote a little song for ya, it go like_

_Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, boy_

_So fuckin' done with all the games you play_

_I ain't no tic-tac-toe_

It was a game that Dean liked to play to blow off time, and frankly, it seemed like he treated their relationship like a game of tic-tac-toe too, always closing in and beating Castiel’s moves.

_Send the X and O's on another note_

_I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, baby_

_So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost_

He let himself browse the crowd and managed to recognize the group of people he was once close with on the floor, close enough that he could see them, but far enough that they weren’t actually in the pit.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

He made eye contact with Dean, making him smirk at the expression the other wore.

_If I could go back to the day we met_

_I probably would've stayed in bed_

_You wake up everyday and make me feel like I'm incompetent_

That was a constant in the relationship. Castiel always felt like a failure, that he wasn’t good enough. It’s probably why it took him a while to leave Dean, thinking that everything was his fault.

_Designer shoes and Xanax tabs_

_Complements your made-up car_

_You never had to buy yourself a drink_

_'Cause everybody want to tap that ass sometime_

Even before they got together, Dean would always flaunt and revel in the attention he got. After they got together, it was like it didn’t even matter because he would still act the same, especially when they would go out to bars or clubs. It got old pretty quick.

_And you got me thinking lately_

_Bitch, you crazy_

_And nothing's ever good enough_

_I wrote a little song for ya, it go like_

_Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, boy_

_So fuckin' done with all the games you play_

_I ain't no Tic-tac-toe_

_Send the X and O's on another note_

_I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, baby_

_So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost_

He couldn’t wait to see the footage Gabriel would receive, and if it was anything like what he was seeing now, he would have to make a day out of watching it.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

From where he stood, Castiel could recognize Charlie, Kevin, and Garth, the only ones he still kept in contact with. They were jamming out to the song, occasionally sending glares at the rest of the group, and it made him love them more. He understood that they had been friends with Dean first, and he didn’t expect them to drop him, but it meant a lot that they gave him reason, even going as far as scolding Dean when it happened. Even so, he was glad he moved away, finding LA to be the perfect place to escape to. 

_I wrote a little song for you, it go like_

_Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, boy_

_So fuckin' done with all the games you play_

_I ain't no Tic-tac-toe_

_Send the X and O's on another note_

_I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, baby_

_So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost_

The song was coming to an end and Castiel spared another glance at Dean, who now had an arm draped around some girl he couldn’t see from his position.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Do, re, mi, fa, so_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost_

He kept eye contact with Dean as the song ended, breaking into a grin at the end. After the song, he spoke some more then continued on with the concert like normal, looking forward to its ending.

* * *

It was a week after the concert in San Francisco, and he was back home in Los Angeles. He was currently being prepped to go on camera as he was getting interviewed. Gabriel and Luci were both with him, arguing with the wardrobe people over one thing or the other.

“Whatever, atrocious shirt aside, there will definitely be questions about do re mi, Cassie.” Luci said.

“Totally, it hasn’t even been properly released and the traffic online about it is wild.” Gabriel said, gesturing with a lollipop.

“When you talk about it, be vague, but make sure to convey the emotion behind it, and if you drag little Anna down, I’m not opposed to it.”

“Really?” Cas looked at Luci.

He nodded, “The fallout was public, they just never knew what it was about. There’s already whispers here and there. Besides, it would be good for publicity, dad already approved it.”

“Okay. Where’s Michael anyway, thought he’d be here since he’s got a huge crush on the interviewer.” Castiel said.

“Poor Mikey got held up on a shoot, but he did make me promise to pass a message.” Gabriel laughed.

* * *

The interview was coming to an end and the questions finally turned to his new song.

“Now, you know I’ve gotta ask, what’s the deal behind the song you debuted in San Francisco? Did it really happen how the lyrics told it?” The interviewer, Adam Milligan, asked.

Castiel gave a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, “Pretty much, yeah. Obviously it’s a simplified version but yes.”

“Wow, must have been tough. So what made you want to debut the song last week?”

Castiel blushed, “It started out as a joke really, then I lost a bet to Luci, and I couldn’t really back out. It was touch and go, mostly because we weren’t sure if my ex would even be in the crowd.”

“Wait, are you saying you debuted the song _because_ your ex was there?!”

Castiel laughed, “Yes! My brother Gabriel, I don’t know how he pulled it off, but he made sure my ex was in the crowd. I almost chickened out too, but I figured he would find out anyway when the album came out, so why not do it?”

Adam laughed, shaking his head, “That’s to be expected of the infamous Trickster! I have a few questions about the lyrics and their meaning. Let’s go in order shall we? To start, what happened with your Range Rover?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Nothing too dramatic in my opinion, but my ex was _really_ into cars, so I’m sure to him it was this huge thing. Never got paid back for it but whatever, I’m sure I could buy myself a new car or two now.”

Adam laughed, “Now to what I think is the biggest thing, sleeping with your friends, that really happen?”

Castiel sighed, “Yes, five of them actually. I didn’t find out until after the fifth.”

“Really? Anyone we know?”

“Actually, yes. I’m sure you remember the public falling out I had with my sister last year?”

“No!”

“Yep. She was the first.”

“Wow! There were speculations over what happened, but I don’t think anyone could have guessed that.”

“Me either, honestly, but it happened and all I could do is move forward.”

“And how was that?”

“Hard, if I’m being honest. My ex and I had been friends before we dated for a good while, so our friend group was the same. After the whole incident, I broke contact with a lot of people, except for three or four. I just really needed to get away from the negativity and toxicity.”

“Is that what prompted your move to LA?”

“Yeah, before that the move was just an idea, I guess it was the push I needed though because it’s been great here.”

“Of course! So, you still keep in contact with those old friends?”

“Three of them, yes. They were on my side and really helped me get through it, but since moving we haven’t been as close as we used to be. Then there’s my ex's brother who I occasionally catch up with, but only because one of my siblings is seeing him.”

“Is that not awkward?”

“Not really. I like to think we’re all mature adults, my problems are not with him, and I can’t exactly forbid my siblings from seeing who they want.”

“Speaking of seeing anyone, is there anyone you’re seeing currently?”

“Oh no, I’ve just been focusing on music right now, but if I was I’m sure there’d be pictures out there.”

“Of course!” Adam laughed.

The interview wrapped up pretty quickly after that, and soon they were backstage with his brothers.

“Thanks for doing this Castiel, I thought for a second you’d decline.” Adam said.

“Nonsense, it’s not your fault your brother is a dick.”

Adam laughed, “True. At least Sam’s got sense.”

“Besides, you’re our favorite host. I don’t think Michael would forgive us if we ditched you.” Gabriel said.

“It also helps that you’re already in the know, and that we genuinely like you. Makes it easier to do interviews and announcements.” Luci butt in.

“I suppose it also helps I’m seeing Michael, huh?”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Castiel grinned.


End file.
